Under night's cover
by Emma Chandler
Summary: Draco and Ginny meet in secret every night. Somethign bad is bound to happen right??
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the charters I write about and I never will. These charters are property of J.K. Rowling the best author of all times.  
  
  
  
Under night's cover  
  
Draco walked down the hallways of Hogwarts in his usual manner head up above everyone. She walked past him the only person who he had ever let get close to him but, no one was ever to know. There was no way that a Gryffindor of all kids could be seen with someone like him. His days were all the same boring endless classes; he lived for the nights when he would finally be able to meet her in the cover of the dark. When the day was finally over and the clock hit 12 they would meet on the third floor corridor in the empty classroom at the end of the hallway. 


	2. Things get bad

It was nearly midnight when Draco showed up at the classroom. He entered the class and saw her sitting there and all the hatred he had in his seemed to disappear. "Ginny" He said as he got closer she nodded her head telling him it was her. He sat down beside her and near the window. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately she kissed back loving every second of the feeling knowing when she pulled away the guiltiness would return. Breaking school rules, lying to Ron and everyone else where she had been. "Draco" she said almost hoping that he wold understand what she was saying. "I can't do this any more I can't lie to my friends and family. It's getting to risky" he just looked up at her starring into her eyes for a few seconds then got up and walked towards the exit he paused when he reached the door and said turning to her "Just remember what you said. It's your fault not mine." Then left the classroom without another word.  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning her red hair tangled into knots, and her pillow soaked with the tears she had cried falling asleep the night before. She knew she was young but she also knew she was in love with him. She had fell for the one person that everyone she knew hated. She loved him she knew she did but she couldn't only see him in the dark at night she couldn't keep going like she was hiding from all her friends.  
  
Draco awoke in a sour mood and remembered why he knew his plan knew what he would do to get back at Ginny for leading him on. He dressed quickly and went down to the great hall Crayb and Goyal were still sleeping and he didn't see any use in waking them up. He headed to the great hall and walked right past the Gryffindor table with his head held up and a smirk on his face. Ginny looked tired and lonely where she sat she was surrounded by Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Fred and George. Yet she still looked as if she were all alone. The look on her face made him want to sit down next to her and make her feel better but he knew he was the reason she looked like that and he felt as if his plan had already began to work.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny hello can you here me?" Ron asked his sister who had been staring at the Slytherin table all through breakfast. Ginny looked over at Ron "What?" she responded not really listing she was watching Draco closely this morning he had sat down next to Pansey and was rather touchy. "You look upset. Are you ok?" Ron said still trying to get Ginny to answer him. "O yea I'm fine" she said to him wishing that he would go away and leave her alone. She wanted to be alone she didn't want to be bothered this morning. She had a really bad night and couldn't tell any one about it.  
  
Draco knew that his plan had worked when he saw Ginny jump up scream "I'm fine leave me alone already" at Ron and leave the Great hall. His plan had worked and that had only been the first part. 


	3. Ginny tells

"Come out of there Ginny tell me what's the matter!" Ron demanded. Ginny had locked herself in the girl's dormitories in Gryffindor tower. He had been trying to get her to come out for almost a half hour. "Ginny please come out." Harry said giving it his best try. Harry turned to Ron and just shrugged "Maybe she just wants us to leave her she will tell us when she's ready." Harry tried to tell Ron for the third time this morning "No I can't just leave knowing she just going to stay in there all day. I have to know if she's going to be ok." Ginny was laying on her bed her head buried in her pillow. How could Draco have gotten over her that fast? They had been together for almost 3 months. When she ran out of The Great Hall Ron and Harry had followed her they kept asking what was wrong, but she couldn't tell them she couldn't tell anyone. People sounded her yet she was all alone.  
  
"This is your fault isn't it?" Ron said when he saw Draco walking to class looking as though Christmas had come early for him. "What are you talking about Weasley? I have nothing to do with you or your family" Draco responded in his usual manner "Then why was Ginny staring at you all morning?" He said to him determined to know what Draco had done. "I can't help it your little sister finds me attractive it's not my fault I was born with natural good looks. She's probely upset because she could never be with he likes of me." "Bull" Ron shot back to him "Tell me what you did Malfoy." "I already told you I have nothing to do with your little sister. You Weasley's disgrace the name of pure bloods." And with that Draco walked past Harry and Ron leaving them full of rage.  
  
"Come on Ginny tell me I promise I won't tell Ron or Harry" Hermonie said to Ginny she was sitting on her bed talking to her. She was really upset but the only thing she would say was that Ron and Harry would kill her if they found out. "I can't I just can't" she said fighting the tears that threatnd to fall "Ginny you can tell me I won't tell any one I swear I won't." Harmonie tried again. She was already late for care of magical creatures and by the way things were going she might miss Transfiguration to. Ginny looked up at Hermonie. She knew Hermonie meant well so she decided that she could tell her and only her she had already felt so alone she needed to talk to someone and she knew Hermonie would be the best person to tell. So she told her, told her everything from beginning to end. When she was done she looked at Hermonie to see what she thought. She looked shocked and only shocked not mad at all. "I promise I wont tell anyone." Hermonie said "Thanks." Ginny replied. "I have to go now." She said, "I'm very late for care of magical creatures. You should get along to your class too." With that Hermonie got up and left Ginny to get ready for her class.  
  
"So?" Ron said after care of magical creatures was over. "So what" Hermonie responded. "Did she tell you anything?" "Yes." "What? Tell me?" "I can't." "Why not." "I promised her I wouldn't." "Hermonie!" Ron said a bit louder then he should have. "Come on you have to." "I can't Ron. All I can say is that she is ok and will be back to herself soon." "Why did she tell you and not me!?" Ron now asked puzzled as to why Ginny wouldn't tell him. "You would have overreacted." Hermonie answered and then ended the conversation  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short but it's Thanksgiving and I don't have much time on my hands but ill have chapter 4 up ASAP. 


	4. Draco's soft side

Chapter4  
  
Draco left the dungeon potions class had just ended, and he was glad the class was over. Professor Snape had been keeping a very close watch on him it was starting to get on his nerves. The Gryffindors had potions next so he had been fist out of class so to avoid running into Potter and his friends. Yet his plan had failed he was just about at the Defense against the dark arts class when he realized that he had that class with the Gryffindors. As he approached the class he saw Potter Weasley and Granger all standing there looking as they were waiting for something or someone. "So" Ron said to Malfoy "Are you ready to tell me what you did?" "I already told you that I don't have anything to do with you annoying little sister."  
  
"Malfoy tell me what you did or I'll...I'll curse you!" Ron spat out not really meaning to  
  
"o0o0o I'm so scared"  
  
Draco responded pretending to shake. Hermonie couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say how could Ginny have fallen for someone like him? He was mean arrogant and just snobby.  
  
"Why are you not sticking up for you little friends here?" Draco said when he realized Hermonie hadn't said a word the entire time he had been there.  
  
"I just simply have nothing to say to you Malfoy."  
  
Hermonie said to him. That's when he realized that she knew everything about what happened. That was why she hadn't said anything.  
  
That night in The Great Hall Harry Ron and Hermonie were deep in conversation. When Draco walked over and taped Hermonie on the shoulder.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He said Hermonie looked shocked and said  
  
"ok talk"  
  
"alone" he said a little to loud  
  
Hermonie thought for a second, but realized she was much better at magic then Malfoy and could easily beat him in a wizarding duel if he even attempted to take his wand out so she got out of her seat and followed him out of The Great Hall  
  
"You know" was the first thing he said as they stood outside.  
  
"Maybe." She responded to him  
  
"How do you know? She told you?"  
  
"Why do you care? I might know but what's the difference?"  
  
"My reputation is at stake here."  
  
"You really think I should care? The only reason I kept my mouth shut to Harry and Ron was because it would ruin Ginny. Besides she asked me not to tell anyone." Hermonie said getting mad at him for even thinking that she would care about his reputation.  
  
"Why?" Draco asked actually interested in what she had to say  
  
"I don't know Malfoy. Why don't you try taking to her? Listen I don't feel like having this conversation so I'm leaving now." Hermonie turned and left Draco standing there.  
  
As Hermonie made her way back to Gryffindor table Ginny was approaching The Great Hall when she saw Draco standing there she almost turned and went right back to the common room where she would be safe. She didn't she kept walking she couldn't avoid him for the rest of her life she got to the entrance and tried to walk past him but he just grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go Malfoy!" She said wishing she had just gone back to the common room.  
  
"No" he said  
  
"Why did you tell Granger?" he asked her without any emotion so that she wouldn't know that he really did not want to be having this fight. That he would much rather be in the dark empty classroom with her alone away from all of the faces staring at him and her.  
  
"How do you know?" she said all the color now drained from her face.  
  
"Today when I ran into Potter and Weasley before class Granger wouldn't say a word and when I asked her why she said she just had nothing to say that's when I knew she had to know."  
  
"I told her because I needed to tell someone." Ginny said hurriedly and was then shocked that she had told him that. She hadn't meant to.  
  
"Why is it that you needed to tell someone?" Draco said now more interested in what she had to say. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much she said what she meant and wouldn't cover up what she had to say even to Draco.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." She said and pulled out of his grip he still hadn't let go of her even after she had stopped and was talking to him  
  
"Well I want to talk about it." Draco said  
  
"Meet me at our spot tonight at the same time well talk then."  
  
Draco said to her and left leaving her standing in the hallway. Ginny made her way to the Gryffindor table with a pale face the second Ron saw her he ran up to her and said  
  
"Ginny you have to tell me what's the matter. I'm getting scared you look like a ghost."  
  
"Ron I can't tell you yet I want you but can't. Maybe after tonight but trust me things will be ok."  
  
"Ginny you can't keep hiding from me and everyone somehow were going to find out."  
  
Ginny was tired of talking to them and tired of the look Hermonie was giving her the look that meant that she should tell Ron. So she just left sitting with some other 4th years at the other end of the table  
  
"Hermonie!" was the first thing Ron said when he sat down.  
  
"I can't stand this what happened?"  
  
"Yea Hermonie you have to tell us she looks awful" Harry said  
  
"I wish I could tell you and know that you wouldn't tell any one but I can't, because you will tell someone I know that you will and I also know you will overreact."  
  
Hermonie said to the both of them then left the table heading for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Draco? Are you here?" Ginny said as she entered the classroom.  
  
"O so now your back to calling me by my first name." Draco said letting her know he was there.  
  
"I shouldn't have come." Ginny said and turned around.  
  
"I was just kidding." Draco said garbing her arm. Every fiber in his body wanted to reach out and kiss her now, but he fought the feeling and just said  
  
"So will you tell me what the reason was for you telling Granger about what happened."  
  
"I really don't want to tell you." She responded  
  
"Ginny stop playing games. What is your problem I thought we had an understanding when we started this thing. No one was to know."  
  
"Yes I know what we said, but I couldn't help it. Just seeing you wi..."  
  
was all Ginny said before she caught herself she wasn't going to admit to him what she felt when she saw Draco with Pansy.  
  
"Ginny?" Draco said "Ginny what were you going to say?"  
  
"I can't tell you, you would never understand."  
  
"Try me." "When I saw you with Pansy. I couldn't take it I had to tell someone and I knew Hermonie wouldn't say anything."  
  
Ginny said trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Ginny sat down next to Draco making sure not to look at him.  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Draco said putting his had on hers.  
  
"Pansy didn't mean anything to me I just got mad I was really mad for losing you and I didn't want you to think I was so I covered up my feelings by hiding behind her."  
  
Ginny looked up at him and smiled her first smile in days. Draco couldn't help feeling guilty he had made her feel so bad with only the first part of his plan she was glad that he hadn't went through with the whole thing. He looked down at her smile and couldn't help himself he kissed her, he kissed her like he had the last time they were together with as much passion as he had in himself. He pulled away from her breathing heavily.  
  
"We really shouldn't have done that." Ginny said  
  
*~*Wow that was a really long chapter a lot happened I know Draco seems out of charter but J.K. never wrote Draco's charter in love so I improvised. I hope you like this one im not going to post the next chapter Till I Get at leat 5 reviews so please R&R thanks!*~* -Emma 


	5. Ti amo

Disclaimer: I haven't written one in a few chapters so I thought what the heck so any way I don't own any of the Harry Potter charters and I never will so well just don't sue me please.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Ti amo  
  
Into the open they just stared into each other's eyes for a long time both of them waiting for the silence to be broken.  
  
"Maybe I should go."  
  
Ginny said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No don't"  
  
Draco responded quickly for fear that he would let her slip away again. Draco loved the silence he never wanted it to end because it meant that they each felt the same way happy. They were happy in that classroom but Draco would never tell her how he felt. His feelings always kept deep inside of him so that no one would ever know his week side. Ginny always made him want to expose that week side to show that he was human but he never could he was not brought up to be week. He was brought up to be stronger then everyone.  
  
"Why?" She asked him  
  
"I don't want you to." He said "I don't want you to leave." Draco knew what he was about to say and thought twice about saying it but in the end he said it.  
  
"Ginny. I love you."  
  
Ginny was shocked and at the same time happier then she had ever been.  
  
"I love you to Draco."  
  
She said and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
"Draco." She said after they had pulled apart.  
  
"Yes." H e replied  
  
"We have to let everyone know. I have to tell my brothers and my friends I can't keep sneaking around I love you but I just can't do it" Ginny told him knowing that his reaction would be bad.  
  
  
  
"They can't know Ginny. They can't if any one of my family members knew then I would most likely never be able to see you again. My family doesn't know about or understand love. No Malfoy before has ever fallen in love I of cross have to break the chain like my father says and I can't let him down again I just can't." Draco held his head in his hands and Ginny rubbed his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about if I tell my family and then one way or another it gets around to your father then maybe he will have to accept it," Ginny exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny that's crazy." Draco said  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's crazy but it's the only option we have."  
  
  
  
"Your right." He said "Who knows maybe my father will accept us."  
  
That night Ginny had a hard time sleeping knowing that she was going to have to explain to Ron Fred George and Harry about Draco.  
  
Draco couldn't sleep at all knowing that Ginny's plan would never work but he couldn't risk loosing her again so he went along with it.  
  
"Ron." Giny said "Get Fred and George and meet me in the common room."  
  
This was the moment of truth she was going to tell everyone except Hermonie who was there for moral support.  
  
"Ron, Fred, George and Harry. I have to tell you something." Giny started. "I have been dating Malfoy for the past few months."  
  
Ginny just stood there and watched her brother's faces as they went from concerned to shock. Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"You what! No threes no way you can go out with Malfoy he's just evil he's out to hurt everyone in his path."  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
Ginny yelled back at Ron  
  
"I'm not asking for your permission or either of you."  
  
Ginny said pointing at Fred and George.  
  
"I will continue to date Malfoy weather you like it or not but, I had to tell you I had to let you know about what I've been up to. I'm not going to lie anymore in tired of it so I think the four of you should just deal with it and not try to criticize me."  
  
Ginny then turned her focus to Ron who still had a sour look on his face.  
  
"Well do any of you have anything to say?"  
  
Ginny asked him.  
  
"No. I already told you that I don't want you seeing him but if your going to I won't talk you then." Ron responded and crossed his arms  
  
"Ron you look like a two year old." Hermonie said, "When Ginny told me I didn't like it either but I didn't act like you. Your going to have to deal with it Ron. She's not three years old anymore."  
  
Hermonie said pointing at Ginny  
  
"You can't protect her form people you don't like. You asked me why Ginny didn't tell you and I told you because you would overreact and I was right look at yourself she could have not told you at all but she did and this is how your going to act."  
  
Hermonie stomped her foot and then stormed out of the room. Fred George and Harry just continued to sit there with looks of shock on their face.  
  
*~*~* Hey guys well that was a lot of stuff to intake so if you have no clue what happed just e-mail me with a return address and I'll explain myself. It's 2:00 in the morning and I'm on a sugar high so I'm a really sorry if this chapter sucks but I tried. Just remember when you send the bad reviews that I am human and try not to be really harsh. And tell me if you like the way this one is written better with the spacing ok and by the way Ti amo means I love you in Italian thanks bye *~*~* ~ Emma  
  
** I only put this chapter up cause I might loose it if I keep it any longer wow you guys only 1 review ( any way keep reading.** 


	6. SSS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter charters. I also never will o well its nice to dream.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
S.S.S.  
  
"Somebody say something."  
  
Ginny said looking at Harry Fred and George's blank faces.  
  
"Is Ron the only one who has any thought on this?"  
  
After she said this Ginny wondered why. She said it she didn't care what they thought but she wanted them to say something.  
  
"What do you want us to say Ginny?" Fred said  
  
"You know everyone in this room hates him. We all basically feel how Ron feels but I would rather not say anything but Hermonie might come back in here and yell at me to."  
  
Harry and George nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well maybe if he was nice to them." Ginny whispered to herself.  
  
"Ok." Ginny said to everyone. "I'll be back soon"  
  
Ginny ran out of the Gryffindor common room in search of Draco. She searched around the school in several different places. She found him in the Astronomy tower she didn't know what made her look there but she did  
  
"What are you doing all the way up here?"  
  
Giny asked Draco when she was standing next to him.  
  
"The common room was really starting to get on my nerves. I couldn't stay there any more so I had to leave. I started wondering and well I ended up here. What are you doing here?"  
  
Draco asked her "I was looking for you and well here you are."  
  
"Why were you looking up here?"  
  
"I don't know I was just wondering."  
  
"O so how did things go with your brothers and Harry?"  
  
Draco asked her remembering what was going to happen today.  
  
"I'm not sure that you want to know."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well in case you didn't know in the first place they all hate you. I told them I wasn't asking there permission I was just informing them but Ron said he wouldn't talk to me. I had an idea but I'm sure that you won't like it."  
  
"Well lets here it."  
  
"You have to try to be nice to them." Ginny said very slowly  
  
"I have to do what?!"  
  
Draco said  
  
"Draco it's the only way for my family to like you Draco."  
  
"I'll try but I can't promise anything."  
  
"Good. See I knew there was a reason I loved you."  
  
Ginny said playfully. Then kissed him. They separated and Ginny wasn't expecting him to kiss her again but he did. Draco started to move ahead by pulling her shirt off.  
  
"Draco" Ginny said pulling it back on "it's the middle of the day."  
  
"So" he said  
  
"Draco. No"  
  
She told him then started to walk away. She left the tower and started towards the Gryffindor common room but, when she turned down the wrong corridor and ended up in a very dark part of the castle she started to get scared. Then she heard noise in a dark classroom nearby and walked over to door to see what it was. She didn't see anything and decided it was just her imagination. She turned to leave and felt a hand on her arm pulling her into the classroom. When she was inside and she looked up to see whom it was struggling to get out of the grip. It was very dark in the room and she had trouble making out who the boy was but a small ray of light came over his face and she saw him he was Thomas a 7th year slitherin boy. She had seen him many time eating with malfoy he was the only person in the school who everyone was more afraid of them Malfoy. He pushed her into a wall and forced his mouth on hers. He pulled Ginny's robes off and touched her she kept trying to get out of his grip but he was to strong and screaming was useless. The hallway was completely empty. Before she knew it he had entered her and was hurting her horribly he was going fast and hard she struggled to try to get away but he just tightened his grip. When it was over he left without a word. He must have thought Ginny hadn't seen him because he didn't give her any threats. Ginny couldn't move she just lay there crying she pulled all her cloths back on she looked like a wreck he robes were al torn and her face and hair was a mess. A little while later the door to the classroom opened. She looked up to meet the last face she wanted to see at this time Professor Snape  
  
"What are you doing here Weasley?"  
  
He said as he walked into the room Ginny was not about o tell him what had just happened so she thought she would just quickly make up a lie and run to Gryffindor tower. The only problem was that Snape turned on the lights before Ginny could speak  
  
"Dear god what happened to you girl."  
  
Snape said when he actually saw the girl. He had only see her Red hair when he walked into the room and knew it was a Weasley.  
  
"Nothing Professor I just tripped when I was walking and fell in the classroom."  
  
Snape knew better then to believe that story he had seen another Gryffindor girl only two hours ago that looked just as Ginny did. Also making up the same excuse as her. He knew that by simply falling a girl could not look like that when he found Ginny's Bra laying near a desk he knew what she had been up to the only problem was where is the boy? There was no where to hide a person in the classroom and Ginny didn't look as though she had enjoyed anything she had tears streaming down her face. Which had only left him with one answer to his question. She had been raped. Snape was almost outraged when he came to this conclusion. Someone running around the halls of Hogwarts doing this to there female students.  
  
"Come with me Weasley."  
  
He said the girl looked shocked but followed him. They walked for a while till they reached the entrance to Dumbeldoor's office  
  
"Bertie Botts."  
  
Snape said and then they stepped on to the step and went to the top entering his office.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
Snape told Ginny as he walked through a door into Dumbledore's office. Snape walked in and saw the Headmaster sitting at his desk.  
  
"Hello Albus." Snape said  
  
"I have a urgent situation."  
  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"There is a boy running around school raping girls in empty classrooms."  
  
Dumbelore looked shocked and mad at the same time  
  
"I found Ginny Weasley in a classroom this afternoon laying there her robes ripped and her face beat up."  
  
"Where is she now?" Duumbledore asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.  
  
"She is waiting outside your door."  
  
"Tell her to come in now."  
  
"Weasley. Dumbeldoor would like a word with you."  
  
Snape yelled out of the door Ginny made her way up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office  
  
"Yes sir." She said when she got to his desk.  
  
"Tell me Ginny what happened?"  
  
"Like I told Professor Snap I tripped and fell into the class."  
  
Ginny felt bad about lying to Dumbledore but she wasn't going to admit to what happened.  
  
"Thank you Ginny." Dumbledore said. "Will you wait outside for moment wile I talk to Professor Snape."  
  
"Ok" Ginny said and walked out.  
  
"Well if she won't tell anybody what really happened then theirs noting we can do." Dumbledore said. "Can you do me a favor Severus and go to Gryffindor tower to get Ms. Granger for me maybe Ginny will tell her what happened.  
  
*~* Hey everyone well I guess that you didn't see that coming now did you? I hope you don't hate me for what I did but hey things get better. And let's try to give me at least 5 reviews. *~*~ ~Emma 


	7. The truth comes out

** Yay I'm so happy I got 5 reviews I know that some people think the plot is moving along to fast but from my experience well I just can't stand stories that drag themselves out but thanks so much for the reviews guys!!!**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Snape walked into the Gryffindor common room all the students looked up shocked to see professor Snape in their common room.  
  
"Where is Ms. Granger?"  
  
Snape said to the room full of students. A couple of first years pointed to the books on the desk. Snape took that as a sign that she was in the library. He turned around and left the room heading towards the library. When he arrived at the library he looked around and found Hermonie reading a book near the back of the room.  
  
"Ms. Granger."  
  
Snape said as he approached her.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you."  
  
A million thoughts raced through Hermonie's mind as she packed up her books and followed Snape to Dumbledor's office  
  
"Hello Hermonie."  
  
Dumbledore said to Hermonie as she walked into his office  
  
"I must ask a favor of you."  
  
Hermonie was shocked to here Dumbledore's words  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Hermonie asked  
  
"Well there seems to have been an incident this afternoon in one of the empty classrooms on the East Side of the castle. During which a young girl was hurt. Professor Snape found the girl but she won't tell us what happened. I am asking you to have a talk with the girl. I thought maybe she would tell you."  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
Hermoine answered him.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Granger Professor Snape will take to you to the girl."  
  
Hermonie followed Professor Snape up the stairs behind Dumbeldore's desk and through the door when Snape opened the door Hermine saw Ginny Weasley sitting on a couch she looked like a mess and was crying. Hermonie ran over to her and Snape closed the door  
  
" Ginny what happened?"  
  
Hermonie asked now sitting next to her on the couch  
  
"No-Nothing"  
  
Ginny responded  
  
"Ginny what happened this is not nothing tell me please."  
  
Ginny looked up at Hermonie and thought about weather she should tell Hermonie or not. She knew if she told Hermonie Ron would find out but at the moment she really needed to tell someone.  
  
"Well do you know Thomas the 7th year Slytherin boy?"  
  
Ginny asked her  
  
"Yes"  
  
Hermonie responded not needing Ginny to go any further "But how?"  
  
Hermonie asked her  
  
"I was kind of lost and he pulled me into a classroom. There wasn't any one around for miles I would probably still be sitting on the floor of the room right now if Snape hadn't found me."  
  
Hermonie didn't have words at the moment she had no idea what to say. All she could do was look at Ginny and hope she would be ok  
  
"Hermonie?"  
  
Ginny asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can't tell Ron or Harry I don't want them to know. They are having a hard enough time dealing with Malfoy they don't need to know."  
  
"But Ginny-"  
  
"Hermonie I don't want them to or Professor Snape or Dumbledore."  
  
Hermonie didn't say anything she didn't know what to say how did Ginny expect no on to find out.  
  
"What am I going to say to Dumbledore when he asks what you told me?"  
  
Hermonie asked after a long pause  
  
"Tell them I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Well then I guess I should go."  
  
Hermonie got up and left the room she didn't plan on betraying Ginny's trust but she knew that she couldn't keep it a secret. When Hermonie entered Dumbledore's office again him and Snape looked up at her anxious to know what she did.  
  
"Well Ms. Granger?"  
  
Snape said growing inpatient  
  
"Um.. Ginny said she doesn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Is she aware that she is not the only victim and that he is hurting girls all over the school."  
  
"I don't think so Professor Snape."  
  
"Did she tell you Hermonie?"  
  
Dumbledore asked also growing tired of this.  
  
"Yes she did but she also said that she dose not want me to tell any one because things get around this school."  
  
"Well if we could promise that no one but me you Professor Snape and her would know about it would she tell us?"  
  
"I could ask."  
  
Hermonie said  
  
"Well then would you be so kind as to go and ask her for us now?"  
  
Dumbledore said to Hermonie  
  
Hermonie went back up the stairs to where Ginny was and walked into the room  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Hermonie said  
  
"Yes"  
  
She responded.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted to know if you would tell them if they could promise that the people in the room now were the only people to know."  
  
"Well I guess that would be ok as long as Professor Snape doesn't say anything."  
  
"Well then will you come down and tell them."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ginny reluctantly got off the couch and headed down the steps with Hermonie. When she stood up she felt lightheaded and wanted to sit back down but now that wasn't and option. They entered the room where Dumbledore and Snape were. Snape and Dumbledore both looked up at her as she entered and sat down in a chair near Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Hello Ginny."  
  
Dumbledore said  
  
"Are you ready to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Not really but I heard Professor Snape say that his had happened to other girls in the school and I though it was better if I but my personal issues aside."  
  
"Well that was very nice of you."  
  
Dumbledore told Ginny and sat back in here chair ready for the story.  
  
"Well I was on my way back to the Gryffindor common room and I got lost then I got pulled into this room. Everything was dark so I couldn't really see who it was till the end when I saw a ray of light on his face. It was Thomas a 7th year Slytherin boy."  
  
"Ms Weasley I find your story very interesting you have named who did this to you but not specified what it is he did to you."  
  
Professor Snape said. Ginny looked like she could have cried but she didn't.  
  
"He raped me Professor Snape that is what he did I would probably still be siting there on the floor now if you hadn't seen me."  
  
"Ms. Granger would you please excuse the three of us for a moment."  
  
"Sure Professor Snape I have class soon so I really should be going now bye."  
  
Hermonie exited the room and went to look for Malfoy. Ginny said she couldn't tell Harry or Ron but she never said anything about Malfoy.  
  
**** Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get put but I have been busy so enjoy and remember R&R***** ~Emma 


	8. More Trouble

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything else I write about are property of J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Hermonie yelled when she saw Draco walking towards his class.  
  
"Granger"  
  
He replied  
  
"Ginny has been hurt. She's in the hospital wing."  
  
With that Hermonie walked away towards her class. Draco didn't waist any time he went straight to the hospital wing when he got their Ron, Harry, Fred and George were standing around Ginny.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ "Ginny I have been watching you for a few days."  
  
Dumbledore said to Ginny after Hermonie left "And I have noticed that you have skipped several classes not eaten at all and locked yourself in your dormaiortiy, and now that I look at you, you look paler then a sheet. So I must ask what has happened?"  
  
"I well............I'm just having a personal issue."  
  
Ginny said squirming in her seat.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say Ginny that if this issue it going to keep you from attending class and eating then I must know."  
  
Dumbledore said Ginny feeling horrible about everything in her life just started to cry again, and Dumbledore said,  
  
"Ok well I suppose that you have had enough for today Ms. Weasley. Severus would you kindly escort Ms. Weasley here to the hospital wing I think Madam Pomfrey should have look at her. Snape looked at Ginny and started to walk out of Dumbledore's office Ginny following behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny what happened?"  
  
Fred asked a hint of annoyance in his voice  
  
"I told you I'm fine I fell."  
  
Ginny said to her brothers in an unconvincing tone.  
  
"It was Malfoy."  
  
Ron said convinced that Malfoy did this to his sister. Just as Draco decided that he would come back later George turned around.  
  
"Malfoy!. What did you do to my sister?!?"  
  
George yelled.  
  
"Why is it that you blame me for everything that goes wrong in your life weasel?"  
  
"Don't play Malfoy I know you did this to Ginny tell me what you did or ill- -"  
  
Ron said walking towards Malfoy wand out  
  
"Or you'll what Weasley?"  
  
Malfoy said advancing on him.  
  
"Stop"  
  
Ginny said weakly for her bed she didn't feel well and all this fighting wasn't making her feel any better.  
  
"Draco didn't do anything to me it wasn't him I fell. I told you already "  
  
Draco walked out tired if listing to everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
For the rest of the day Draco walked around in a bad mood he wanted to find out who did that to Ginny and kill them. Draco skipped dinner that night and went to see Ginny hoping he could talk to her. When Draco entered the hospital wing he saw Ginny looking miserable just staring at the ceiling  
  
"Ginny"  
  
Draco said as he neared her bed. Ginny looked up and her face lit up smiling more broadly then ever.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Ginny squealed with delight when she saw him. Draco couldn't help but smile when he saw Ginny's faces light up like that. Draco sat down on the bed and leaned into Ginny kissing her. When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes and said.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong with you? You haven't looked good for days."  
  
Ginny more then anything else wanted to just Kiss Draco again and make her problems go away that way, but she knew there was no way around it Draco would know she was lying and Ginny really needed someone to talk to anyway.  
  
"Well I guess I have just been under a lot of pressure between my brothers and everything. They all were barley talking to me at all before I today when they found out that I was here."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Draco interrupted.  
  
"Thomas. After I left you I made a wrong turn he doesn't know I saw him thou so don't say anything to him I don't need more trouble."  
  
Draco's face dropped he felt bad making Ginny go trough all of this  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny. I wish I had some good news for you to but I don't apparently my father found out about you and me and has basically forbidden me to talk to you. That won't stop me but it gives me little hope for him ever understanding."  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She had so much to deal with she just leaned on Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and never wanted to let go. That's when Draco decided he never had to let go.  
  
A/N: well there you have it there's only one chapter left and to clear things up Draco is 7th year and Ginny is 6th year. Ill have the last chapter out soon 


End file.
